


Nutmeg and Cinnamon

by ArdyAardwolf (vriska4laifu)



Series: Vriska’s Winter Wonderland [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Vriska learns how to bake shit, cute fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vriska4laifu/pseuds/ArdyAardwolf
Summary: Vriska and Co. visit Jane and John for the winter holidays. Hot kitchen action ensues.





	Nutmeg and Cinnamon

One of the most chilliest times of the year, and their town was in the thick of it this time. Vriska had decided to spend this Christmas with John and Jane, accompanied by Jade, Rose, and Kanaya. Or well, she had more or less been muscled by Jade into coming, guaranteed to have a fun time in the snow.  
When they arrived at Jane’s house, the two siblings had already gotten a head start on decorating the day before. Boxes were spread out in all the rooms, a tree already up in the big living room. The lingering smell of popcorn and hot chocolate wafted through the front door when the rag tag group opened it up. Their bickering and exhausted chatter alerted the main hosts of their arrival.

Out came John from the kitchen, a cheery expression as he munched on toast and carried a large mug of hot cocoa, the chocolatey smell mixed with a hint of bitter coffee.  
“Hey guys! Glad you could make it, and just in time too. Jane’s just finished making cinnamon rolls, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind a little bit of help icing them.”  
The group had dispersed quite a bit while John talked, Jade making her way upstairs with a few luggage bags, as the other two settled in on the couch in front of the fireplace to warm up. And all that left was Vriska. She let out a small huff, wanting to curl up somewhere, but figuring it would be rude to just leave Jane alone.  
“I’ll be there in just a minute, John.” Quickly she shed her layers, her big over coat and a thick sweater making their home on the back of the couch. Boots kicked off near the shoe nook and her socks stripped off, she was ready.

Padding her way into the kitchen, she was hit by an assortment of smells. Cinnamon being the strongest at the moment, followed by nutmeg, chocolate, and caramel to name a few. But despite having just been told she had made sweet treats, Jane’s kitchen looked pretty clean aside from some windswept flour and a bowl for icing. Looked like John had helped, though failed to actually clean the dishes as she looked over to the sink. She walked around the island, giving a quirked smile as Jane turned around from the stove.  
“Hey Crocker, heard you made cinnamon rolls.”  
“Vriska! You heard right! They’re hot right out of the oven, perfect for getting that gooey sugary coat spread evenly over them. Want to give it a go?” She held up a rubber spatula, primed and reading for icing dipping.  
Vriska nodded, grabbing the utensil before moving over to the bowl of icing set off to the side. She dipped the spatula in, swirling it around to get a nice layer on it.  
“So I just glob it on and spread it?” She lifted the thing up, watching the icing ooze down back into the bowl.  
“Yep! Since the rolls are hot still, it’s not as much work as trying to get them to look good.”  
Vriska nodded with the affirmation, starting to glob icing onto the rolls. She spread the spatula over them with ease, dragged into a tiny bit of wonderment at seeing the icing melt fast and become runny. Most of her rolls she had were lukewarm, unevenly covered from the store. Didn’t really have the time to cook, so this was pretty interesting.

A few minutes after she was done, Jane came back over humming, grabbing at the parchment paper in the tin, and lifting it up. The rolls rose, a little bit of icing dripping down the sides as she moved it to a cooling rack.  
“There we go! Now they’re ready to be eaten. You can go tell the others that they’re done, and don’t forget to take one yourself!” She grinned as she plucked one off herself.  
“Thanks, Jane.” Vriska smiled, the roll she picked warm and sticky in her hand, but she didn’t mind. She took a bite as she walked towards the kitchen entry to go and rally up the others, hoping they weren’t sleeping after their traveling. The cinnamon rolls were scrumptious and she couldn’t imagine any of the other three being too thrilled if John beat them to the rest. 


End file.
